The 14th International Workshop on KSHV and Related Agents is organized by Dean Kedes, MD, PhD (USA) and Pdivi Ojala, PhD (Finland). This is an annual meeting for research scientists from around the world studying all aspects of the biology of Kaposi's sarcoma-associated herpes virus (KSHV). The aim is that they will share their recent findings, network and collaborate. KSHV is the most recently identified tumorigenic herpesvirus infecting man. It is the etiologic agent of Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) and also underlies primary effusion lymphoma and multicentric Castleman's disease. KS is a multifocal tumor observed in elderly Mediterranean men, the immunocompromised and untreated HIV-infected individuals. It is the most frequent tumor of HIV-infected individuals and, in certain African countries (e.g. Uganda), is the leading cancer of men. Contributions to the meeting from groups working on related gammaherpesviruses are also expected. These viruses include others infecting humans (Epstein Barr virus) and those infecting animals, such as murine herpesvirus- 68, rhesus rhadinovirus and herpes virus saimiri. The meeting will run for four days and will cover aspects such as molecular biology, molecular mechanisms of tumorigenesis, immune evasion, epidemiology and pathology. Delegates The scientific committee will consist of three members from the organizing committee, 11 out-of-town members, five of whom are European scientists, and four of whom are women. The entire committee represents diverse scientific expertise, geographic location and institutional affiliations. It is also predicted that there will be a diverse group of participants/delegates in attendance, as determined by attendance at the previous meeting in 2010. In addition to USA delegates, participants are anticipated from the United Kingdom, Canada, China, Scandinavia, France, Germany and Israel. The meeting will be held at The Conference and Events Center of the Hilton Helsinki Kalastajatorppa Hotel, Helsinki, Finland, August 12- 15, 2011. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: KSHV is the most recently identified tumorigenic herpesvirus infecting man. It is the etiologic agent of Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) and also underlies primary effusion lymphoma and multicentric Castleman's disease. KS is a multifocal tumor observed in elderly Mediterranean men, the immunocompromised and untreated HIV-infected individuals. It is the most frequent tumor of HIV-infected individuals and, in certain African countries is the leading cancer of men.